


Boy Meets Boy

by jynx



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: First Crush, First Love, First Meetings, M/M, adorable babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets boy...superhero style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets Boy

Teddy could hardly take his eyes off the dark haired boy standing three feet away from him, and he wasn't paying attention to Iron Lad's spiel about whatever it was he was talking about. No one had introduced themselves yet, or said what their powers were, aside form Iron Lad. "Nate" was his name. Yeah, sure, attractive, but god, the black haired boy was so much more... _more_. He was simply _more_.

"Teddy? ...Teddy. _Theodore_!" Iron Lad snapped out. 

Teddy looked at him, startled (and probably looking like his hand had been caught in the cookie jar). "Heh, sorry, Iron Lad."

Iron Lad gave him a Look and arched a brow, "Code name and powers?"

Teddy swore in his mind and thought very quickly, "I, uhm. I shape shift, and I have no idea for a codename."

The black haired boy smiled, brown eyes twinkling at Teddy. Yeah, he'd so been caught, "Do you have some sort of, I don't know...a default form?"

Teddy smiled at him and tugged his shirt off (so he wouldn't rip it! He wasn't showing off, _really_ ) and let himself flow into the green form he liked to inhabit when he didn't have to worry about being normal, athletic, and attractive. He simply _was_. The other boy there - Teddy totally blanked on his name - took a step back, looking uncomfortable, but the other boy just smiled wider.

"Hulking!" he declared after a few minutes. "You should be 'Hulking!'"

Teddy rolled the name along his tongue and saw the smile starting to slip off the other's face (god he was beautiful...). "I...like the sound of that."

The smile came back, even stronger than before.

"Why don't you go next?" Iron Lad suggested.

"Uhm, I'm Billy. Billy Kaplan," he said, still smiling slightly at Teddy. "And...I can do magic. And shoot lightning. The magic's not too....steady, but the lightning is. And uhm...Asgardian?"

Teddy smiled at him -- at _Billy_. Oh yeah, he was totally, utterly screwed, but he thought he might be able to live with that. Only, though, if Billy kept smiling at him.


End file.
